narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sashishio Hyūga
Sashishio Hyūga (さししお日向一族, rising tide hyūga) is a Jonin of Konohagakure and a member of the famous Hyūga Clan. He is part of the infamous Konoha Silent Killing Division. 'Appearance' Sashishio differs from most Hyūga in several ways. Firstly, unlike the usual pale Hyūga complexion, Sashi possess a some-what tanned skin, inherited from his mother, giving him an almost exotic look. He has the same run-of-the-mill Byakugan possessed by other Hyūga, appearance wise that is. He wears the standard Konoha fore-head protector around his arm. His attire usually consists of a long, loose robe much like those worn by other members of his clan. But his is of a light maroon-ish colour and are sleeveless. Under his robe he wears a loose-buttoned black shirt along with black shinobi pants. 'Personality' Sashishio suffers from a strange explosive personality. Most of the time, Sashi is calm, collected and generally happy-go-lucky though, when cornered or even slightly angered, he explodes into a fit of rage blindly attacking his cause of anger. This strange disorder causes everyone around him to behave carefully around Sashi, something that also seems to anger him. Strangely enough, this temperment does not seem to apply to Kōjun, Sashi's sister who can do whatever she pleases to him without any reaction. 'History﻿' Born a member of the Main Family of the Hyūga Clan, Sashishio led a normal life. During his younger days Sashio was quite weak and lacking of any sort of shinobi talent. A fact that caused shame to his father, Ichigo, a renowned Jonin. He led his life in this manner for some years, being the weakest within his clan and within Konoha Academy. He failed the genin exams five times continously, events which caused his fathers' resentment of him to grow until it became a full-blown hatred for his child. Eventually, Ichigo's hatred for Sashi became aimed at his wife and daughter as well. Becoming abusive and intolerant, he banished his son from the family at the age of ten.His mother who opposed this move fought against her husband, who in a drunkened state beat her and abused her, all in front of his daughter. These events became more common as time passed by as Ichigo became increasingly violent with his remaining family, events which when combined with the banishment of her son led Sashi's mother to suicide. Sashi grew up an outcast in the hands of Lugia Hozuki, a carpenter. Upon hearing of his mother's death the rage that he had suppressed for so many years exploded, an event which coupled with the reason for his mother's death, his childhood fragility and suppresion of anger, resulted in his current temperment. From that point on Sashi continously trained and honed his fighting skills and ninjutsu, with the support of his adopted father, to the point of becoming a feared and renowned ninja, now at the age of twenty-two. He was recruited to the ANBU at the age of fifteen and inducted into the SKD a year later. His skills have grown to such a point that he could even fight on par with legendary shinobi such as Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, Naruto Uzumaki, etc though whether he could defeat those listed is unknown. 'Abilities' 'Byakugan' Like other Hyūga, Sashi is a master of the Gentle Fist fighting-style. Putting his agility and speed to good use, he can easily wipe out several dozen enemies in moments. Sashi's Byakugan, through intensive years of training has become quite poweful. With an increased line of sight and improved X-ray vision, he easily holds one of the most focused Byakugan in Konoha. 'Taijutsu' Sashi is a masterful taijutsu fighter. His fast reflexes and lightning-quick speed combined with his knowlege of chakra lines allow him to kill with a single punch. Though not a practioner of the standard form of taijutsu, his style seems to possess elements of his ANBU training combined with his Gentle Fist making Sashi one of the most accomplished members of the Silent Killing Division. 'Stealth' Beinging a member of the SKD, stealth is of utmost importance to Sashi. He specializes in camoflouge jutsu being able to kill any enemy without them knowing what hit them. His strengths in this has garnered him much worldwide fame and recognition as well as the moniker, Konoha's Guardian Spectre. 'Trivia﻿'